A night with Christian
by ChristineFletcher
Summary: Christian and Satine spend the night together in Christians garret talking about their future outside of the Moulin Rouge. Rated M for love.
1. Introduction

Moulin Rouge does not belong to me, neither do any of it's characters, this is purely fan made. Enjoy!


	2. A night with Christian

Back molded into the old mattress below me, flesh to flesh, Christian used his legs to hold mine together as he cradled the back of my skull looking down upon me. He had looked into my eyes with such an adoring passion it nearly caused me tears, but that faded when he took a large gulp of air, his eyes growing wide. It was such a ridiculous look I couldn't suppress a giggle.

"What?" he asked cocking his head with an adorably innocent look on his face. "Each time we do this, you always look like that!" I teased. "Look like what?" he countered. "Like you're so new to this!" I said playfully smacking his arm, but he goaded me further fishing for compliments.

"New to what?" I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

This was distraction enough for him. He was hopelessly lost. Gasping for air he came up with a renewed passion. I expected him to do anything but what he did. "I just want to lie here," he whispered simply looking into my eyes.

I realized then that I could simply lie with him for hours, days, forever, without preference of getting up, eating, nothing but lying in bed in the arms of my lover. "Ok." I felt my eyelashes wet with tears at this thought. But he was up in a flash with a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, no, Satine, I didn't mean to make you cry! Oh! I'm sorry, that was stupid!" he chided himself kissing a tear on my cheek and swallowing it. "No, Christian, I'm happy. I've realized something." I reassured him. But he continued to hold his breath until I spoke. "I realized that I love you even more." He let out a long overdue breath and rolled on his side so we were looking directly at each other.

We lay contented to just look at each other, amazed at how lucky we were to have found each other. "I love you Christian." I told him once more. "I am finally free of that rule," I let out a light laugh. "We broke the one rule at the Moulin Rouge." I giggled as he looked confused. "Not to fall in love." He laughed and kissed my nose.

"But a life without love, that's terrible!" he said with a cocky grin. Without warning he cast a serious look and turned his attention to the windmill, casting a red glow through the window. "Will you miss it at all?"

"Not in the least." I proclaimed.

"I will miss the lights." he confessed. "I like the lights, and the view, I can see how beautiful the stars are." he said wistfully. "But Christian, you cant see the stars from this window because of the..."

"No, I see them reflect in your eyes. Sometimes, I would write story's, like these, two lovers content to be in each others arms, and my father, he was a very cruel man, found where I had hidden them and told me that I was only going to be a silly child forever living out silly fantasy's. Story's like that can't come true, he told me. So I tried to be stronger, and convince myself it was silly, but I couldn't. And I used to be ashamed of my imagination, and romantic ideas, but now, I know it doesn't matter anymore," he finished kissing my forehead.

It was good for him to let him vent on occasion both of our childhoods were rough. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. Stay romantic." I smiled.

"I will."


	3. Christians revelation

With her lips on mine, I rolled her from her side to her back once again, I looked into her beautiful blue eyes and straddled her hips receiving a satisfying feeling of domination and that only I could protect her and love her. I beckoned her lips for a kiss that sparked a desire in the both of us.

Looking into her face I fell into the hollow of her legs. With her nod of approval we both gasped at the friction and sensations running through us.

I buried myself to quench the ache and she met my thrusts bucking her hips making me choke out her name over and over from love.

I wished then and there that every moment I lived would be with her, I would never have to take another step because Satine would be there with me. And we would both live in a big house, and she would be an actress! And I, a writer.

My head was spinning. Her head was thrown back, fire red curls splayed everywhere making incoherent noises. I took great pleasure in knowing I made her do that. Though I wasn't the only one who had a seductive power.

She was incredibly beautiful without even having to try. She was a prisoner at the Moulin Rouge, and no one knew what treasure they were loosing. She was incredibly smart, and selfless, willing to sacrifice herself for the theater Zidler was building.

I looked at her below me moaning softly and I knew I was never more in love.


	4. A future beyond the Moulin Rouge

Looking up at him I caught him starring at me, his eyes held a boyish laughter but his heart was filled with love and stories he had created. He was a gentleman. Kind yet passionate.

He bent down to kiss my jaw line whispering something under his breath I couldn't make out. He raked his fingers through my hair enjoying the sensation. "Your so beautiful," he murmured between kisses. I moaned as he sucked at my bottom lip making low sighs and moans burying his face against my shoulder.

I knew we could be together for ever and never tire of each other, come what may we would never consider doing anything that could bring us apart. We lived and embodied the true Bohemian ideals of Truth, Beauty, Freedom, but most of all, above all things and everything that would try and fail at bringing us apart..Love.

He collapsed upon me letting out a guttural moan giving me a deep kiss and sighing contentedly. I sighed into his mouth in pure contentment. "I love you." I whispered to him as we lay together sated and feeling even more infatuated with each other. "And I love you," he sighed snuggling his nose into the crook of my neck and beginning to laugh.

"What?" I asked. "I don't ever want to get up, I feel like I'm five! I want to stay here forever," he professed gathering me closer to him possessively. "We have to get up in the morning so I can pack," I told him in earnest, but I couldn't suppress a giggle at the idea of escaping Zidler and the Duke forever. "Yes, pack," he echoed.

"And we'll fly away!" he continued, "And we'll by a house and you will be a famous actress and I'll write story's all day, and we'll be together all the time!" He said smiling gleefully out laughter echoing through the room full of mirth.

"You think you?" I asked smiling. "I know it! And you will be famous!" he professed. "I dont care about that anymore, now that I have you." I told him in earnest. "But I still would like to act, just like the great Sarah Bernhardt!" I fantasized. "But better!" he threw his arms up in the air to emphasize his point.

We both talked about our future until the early hours of the morning watching the lights of the Moulin Rouge spin in it's entrancing dance. Twirling a strand of hair around his fingers he breathed in the scent of the room. "We'd better sleep," he said, "We must be there early if we wish to leave," I sighed into his arm. "Yes, leave. Goodnight Christian, I love you."

"And I, you." he said with a kiss to the forehead. "Goodnight Satine."


End file.
